SlAm DuNk FiLeS
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: THIS IS ALL ABOUT THE THOUGHTS OF SLAM DUNK CHARACTERS. now, its time for you to read rukawa's journal. in this journal you will see the true kaede. his life, dreams, and all about him so go and read. im sure you'll gonna love it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

This story of mitsui is based on my friend's story. 

My purpose of writing this story is to share some lesson I learned from love.

I know this story is a corny one but just give it a try.

LESSONS OF LOVE

Love… this 4-letter word can be define into a million of meanings. But for 

me, my own definition about love is. LOVE MAKES YOU FEEL SO MANY EMOTIONS THAT A PERSON CAN FEEL. LOVE ALSO IS A BEST TEACHER.

Why did I define love like that? Uhm… very good question…… well, I defined it like that because of my own experience.

I can barely remember when I was still in junior high. I had a crush on this girl who was just a room away from me. She's the girl that possessed all the traits that I want in a girl.

At first I was contented to see her passed by our classroom every day during break time, or our vacant period.

Every time I looked at her, I greeted her, and when the luck is good on me she greeted me back with matching a sweet smile on her face. You know what, at that moment I want to capture it on a video for me to watch it over and over again.

LOVE TAUGHT ME HOW TO BE HAPPY, LIVE MY LIFE AND UNLEASH MY IMAGINATION.IT ALSO LET YOU DO SOMETHING YOU ARE'NT CAPABLE OF DOING IT.  Even though at first I don't think that I have a creative mind. Until one day…………………..

I was alone that time. And I enjoyed looking at her who is practicing their cheer. Accidentally I've got a pen and a notebook. And would you believe that by just looking at her I created my very own romantic poem? 

You see how love can boost your creative juices stacked in your brain?

LOVE THAUGHT ME TO BE BRAVE…………..

I courted her because my friends told me that if I like the girl I should court her but how? That's the question that came up to my mind at that time because of my problem; my friends came to the rescue. They taught me how to court a girl. The do's and don'ts and the best tip they gave me was: JUST BE YOUR SELF!!!

I started courting her. At first I asked her permission. At that moment I felt like I was a death convict waiting for the doctor to inject me the deadly drug because of so much nervous. But I told my self that nervous wont help me this time so I decided to be brave to fight the fear inside me. And to win the girl I really love.

LOVE TAUGHT ME TO BE MY SELF…….

Its not that all the things I did was full of pretension. What I mean is that in love I realize that being your self is the easiest way to court a girl.. I courted he, and every day, I got to know something about her. Everyday, I loved her more. I was also given a chance to show her the real; me. The real Hisashi Mitsui.

LOVE GAVE ME THE FEELING OF BEING THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH……………………

When she said she loves me, I felt I was the luckiest guy in the world. The feeling I felt at that moment can be compared to a lottery winner or a contestant who have won in Mr. Universe pageant. I remember that I looked like a teen super star that has a plastered smile on my face in so much happiness. Imagine a girl that you love said that she love you too!!! Oh heaven! I think love also makes the people crazy!!!!! Don't you think?

Love taught me to be extend my patience and to understand. ………..

We're going steady for 4 months. Those months were the best months we had. We always go on a date; spent more time, talk about anything under the sun. But there comes a time I can feel her coldness. Every time I make a call I could hear her say " tell Hisashi that I have a head ache. And she said that her migraine attacked her head once again." Okay all right I understand because I love her. I just thought.  And if we had a time to talked over the phone I'm the only one who starts the conversation, open a topic so that we can talk. And you know what she always said when we're talking? She just said " OH REALLY, OKAY, YEAH!" Isn't annoying? And because I really love her I tried to extend my patience and my understanding just for her.

Love taught me to give and give. Why give and give? Just continue reading this and you'll find out why……..

The time came when I should practice everyday for the district basketball league. I was busy all day because im studying and im playing basketball. But despite of my busy sked I always looked a time for the two of us because I know that I have a responsibility to her.

After the league w/c our team had win and I was awarded the MVP on our district. I didn't felt that she was happy for me. Can you believe that she didn't tell me personally that she wished me luck?

When I was the one who needed her time she always told me that she have no time because she's busy in her cheerleading. And I understand her.

Okay you can say that im a martyr. I admit I was a martyr because I really loved her. That anything she asks to me do I will really do it just for her. That's how much I loved her at that time.

One night I was on my room. I recall the things that happened in our 4 months relationship. I realized that I was the only one who gives and she's the one who always get what I give. It's not a give and take relationship but a give-give and take-take relationship

LOVE TAUGHT ME HOW TO CRY 

Of course I cry when I was a boy but never in my junior high school days. I was known to be a tough man. But can you imagine me, a former MVP cried because of her undying love for that girl. But you can't blame me because I really loved her. But pity on me I think she doesn't deserve my love. Why did I said that?………….

My friends once told me that my girl friend was cheating on me. I didn't believe them. I only believed that she couldn't love anyone but me.

But reality bites. No not bites but it sucks!!

One time I went to her classroom because I was going to invite her for lunch when I saw a guy who was kissing my girlfriend on her cheeks. That bastard! I never kissed her but look at that pervert!  So I hurriedly gave him a hard punch on his face. We are fighting at each other. My girlfriend doesn't know how will she pacify us. When a teacher came and led us to the guidance office. That pervert and I were suspended for a week. After that 

I tried to clear all things out. I talked to her and she told me everything. That she was sorry for what happened.  The sad part of it was when she told me that she found a new love in the person of that pervert. That only means that I was out of the picture because it was clear as the sunlight that she doesn't love me anymore. So what can I do? I just accept the fact that she doesn't love me anymore. 

At first I didn't show my feelings. I bravely said " good luck to your new relationship"

When I got home I cried until my eyes dried out. I am not ashamed that I cried because of a girl because I really love her and its one way of accepting the fact there is life ahead us.

LOVE TAUGHT ME HOW TO BE STRONG

Yeah we broke up. We should be celebrating our 6th monthasarry 5 days before that incident. But what can I do? I was cheated. I thought being yourself and being loving makes your relationship grow stronger but I was wrong. I realized that there are many ways to last a relationship. These are Communication, understanding, give and take, and patience, trust and of course LOVE. After realizing all of that I promise to be strong.

I can barely remember the night when we broke up. I automatically went to bed when I accidentally looked at the picture frame beside my lampshade. It was our sweetest picture. At that time I was depressed. I wanted to tear and burn all that things that reminds me of her. I realized afterwards what's the use of tearing and burning all those stuff? It only shows that I'm not that strong to live with her memory. What I mean is that it will only show that I cant live a normal life if I always see her. So I decided to get a large box and put all the things that she gave me like letters and some stuff. I put it in our stockroom. My reason is she became a part of my life and burning those things also means that I burn a piece of my life. Every time I saw her at school, listen to some songs I have to confess that I always remember her but I have to be strong. I should live my life with the fact that I can never erase her in my life. That's what I call aversion therapy.

I know after reading my story you will all thin that I'm a martyr. In a way I admit I was. But I think every time you fall in love with someone you can never tell right away that you're not going to be a martyr because of him/her or you will never cry a tear. But there's one thing I want to tell you. You should not be afraid to fall in love. Thinking that you will end up broken hearted because you've made a wrong decision.  Everyone commits mistakes and we're just human so, you shouldn't be afraid. Just always remember that you should use your heart and your mind in loving a person if you don't want to end up broken hearted.

Now if you'll ask me if im going to fall in love again my answer is yes. Now I am a senior high school in shohoku and I was almost over my ex. I was just looking for a right girl who deserves in my love. I'm not afraid to love again because now I learned many things in my past and that makes me a better man and a man that can handle a relationship. 

The end

Okay I know its very Mitsui here is very occ but I just want to share some of my friends' experiences on love using this story. And I just want to give you some lesson about love.

My next story is about Ryota's point of view about love. and his story is based on a true story. Sorry for the wrong grammar I was just dizzy typing this story so I hope you understand.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Just review my work.


	2. RUKAWA'S DREAM

 Slam dunk files vol.2: Kaede's dream

I know I'm not that interesting when it comes to telling stories about my life unlike Mitsui, who really pour his emotion in his journal. But I'm warning you, if you don't want to get sleepy DON'T READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!!!

Weird… that is the word in the dictionary that I really hate. You know why, because that is always the word some people use to describe me. BUT HELLO!!!! You really think I'm that of a weirdo? Okay, its up to you if that's what you think about me but if you'll ask me who am I? I've got only one answer to that: DREAMER!!!

Yeah, right. I know why you're laughing…. because every time I'm in class I always sleep. Especially in Mr. Shikawa's class. But don't ask me why I'm such a sleepyhead!!! But for your information, I owe my height in my 12 hours of sleeping. And I think sleeping makes me stronger and have greater stamina, so when we have a game, I'm totally fit and ready for action. Don't you think that's good reason enough?

Kidding aside, I said dreamer because since I was a kid I dreamt of being a famous basketball star in Japan and if I will be lucky I also want to conquer the world of NBA. But I know it's too much for a kid like me to go that far at this time. But now, I think I can fulfill my childhood dream of becoming a Japan basketball star. All I need is a lot of practice, hard work, presence of mind and most of all …………SLEEP!!! Am I right?

I when I was in Tomigaoka, I tried my best to be a very disciplined player and I always practice in the court even in weekends like Akagi sempai. And every time I practice I always told myself that I will be known across the country if I will practice and practice until I enhance my talent well enough in playing basketball. So the product of my hard work is that I became the team captain of our batch. And at that moment I know that it's my stepping-stone to the fulfillment of my dream.

I know that you all know many schools made some offers to me especially Mr. Taoka the coach of Ryonan. All of their offers were very tempting but I choose Shohoku because it's the nearest school to my house. I remember Mr. Taoka's expression when I told that!!!!

In Shohoku, I learn the importance of teamwork. That you cannot win any game if you'll play selfishly. Actually, I really respect captain Akagi because of his discipline in training us. All of my teammate taught me how to become a true basketball player not just physically but mentally as well.

Although Sakuragi bugs me, and I always get furious when I saw him, he also contributed something: DON'T TRUST THE PEOPLE WHO CALLED THEMSELVES AS "TENSAI" 

When we had a practice match between Ryokufu the day before the match against Takezono. My attention was caught by that Michael who is half American who is making a name in NBA and you know what after that game, I was more eager to fulfill my dream. And I will never give up even when there comes a time I will be facing some trouble.

Now as we went for the national tournament I think I need more practice, patience, discipline and the most important of all SLEEP. To achieve that goal I need to be alert all the time and I should condition my self always. I know I can go far if I will give my best shot in all of our game. I think this is it, this is the start of the true game. And the fulfillment of my DREAM!!!

Now, did I bore you? I hope not because I don't want to disappoint all of you who will read this. And always remember THE FUTURE BELONGS TO THOSE WHO BELIEVE IN THE REALITY OF THEIR DREAMS" did it make sense?

So this is how I'm going to end this journal bye!!!

PS: the 2nd up to the last paragraph was not written but Kaede but one of the oendan girls!!!!!! Because when he's writing this journal he saw one of the oendan girl so he asked the girl if she could write something in his journal so that's it!!!

Sorry to disappoint you all but I guess Rukawa is not the type of an eager writer!!!!

So at last, another file is added to the slam dunk files. So I hope the next journal to be added in this files is about Ryota. What do you think is the topic of Ryota? About  his lovelife like Mitsui or about his  dream like Rukawa? Well if you want to know the answer just wait for the next issue of slam dunk files.


End file.
